


Day 8: Wax Play

by Folle



Series: Frisky February 2020 [8]
Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Devious Billy Lenz, Honestly he's a little shit, M/M, Power Outage, Snowed In, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folle/pseuds/Folle
Summary: For slashthedice's event over on tumblr, Frisky February.Day 8: Wax PlayBilly Lenz x Male s/o
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Reader
Series: Frisky February 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623325
Kudos: 38





	Day 8: Wax Play

There’s no way you’re getting out of the house. The snow piled up and completely blocking the front door wouldn’t have been much of an issue. Just shovel out like you’ve had to do so many times in these Canadian winters. Or crawl out through an upper window.

There’s no way you can call emergency services, because when you went to shower this morning, all you got was ice cold water and no lights. Fine, fine. You could figure something out.

But Billy made it quite clear that under no circumstance were going to leave him trapped in this house alone. Even the mere mention of leaving left him tearing into the solid block of snow at the front door (because destroying anything else would make you get that look on your face that made Billy’s guts twist, just like mother-)

The pantry’s well stocked with non-perishable, and everything else you bring in to where snow was spilling in through the broken window of the basement. Your beer is stuck in the snow at the front door to keep chilled, and after a day of cold proofing the house and your room, night had already fallen. Mrs. Mac didn’t like when people messed around with her things in storage too much, but every quilt and blanket that isn’t in someone’s room is hauled into yours.

You pin them up over the windows, under the crack in the door, every draft you could find, and everything else makes quite the nice nest for you and Billy on your bed. A few candles are lit on your nightstand, desk, and a few other surface, making the room seem warmer than it is.

It’s even more of a struggle to get Billy into some of your pajamas than it is to get him to stop eating Claude’s food when there’s plenty good people food you hid in the attic and your room for him. Or getting him to brush his teeth afterwards. But you’ve learned to wrangle him down and strip him, and squeeze him into your clothes which are a bit too large on his slight frame.

It’s honestly adorable to see him sitting there, hair fluffed up and in your clothes, arms crossed, and pouting. Until the moment he remembers, oh yeah! These are your clothes! And he pulls the shirt to his face, takes a deep inhale, and rolls around on the bed giggling.

“Be careful of the candles Billy,” you remind him, after catching him about to pass his hand through the flame.

He grumbles something that you can’t quite hear and dips his finger in the wax instead. His eyes go wide as he watches it solidify, and peels it off. Billy looks at it as if he has never seen wax before.

To distract him from trying to shove his whole fist in, you shimmy out of your jeans and into a loose pair of sweatpants. You can only imagine what it would be like to see Billy in something that’s big on _you_.

“Careful, careful, hmmmm, you’re g-gonna be fulllll of my g-giant cock, and- and- and you’re g-gonna _scream_ when I fu-fuck your tight, pretty piggy ass!” he snarls, before crawling to the end of the bed, grin on his face and drool already spilling down his chin.

You hold his face in one hand, and wipe away the spit with the other. “Yeah? That a promise babe?” You can’t help but smiling back at him when he wraps his arms around your midsection, and tugs you into bed, flipping you over and pinning you down with his weight. Billy’s erection is already poking you incessantly in the thigh.

“I guess it’s a good thing I prepped in the shower,” you murmur in his ear, running your hands down his back and gripping his ass. He hardly has one, but it still drives him wild when you grope him. Usually you don’t, because he gets quite forceful, but you’re all ready for him to take you.

And take you he plans. Billy only pauses briefly to get you onto your front, and pulls both of your pants down just enough to expose you. His hips usually stutter while he tries to get into the swing of things. Billy truly has no skills when it comes to such things, just bending over you, pressing you close, and fucking you like a rabbit until he cums, gets his erection back in record time, and continues on fucking you.

Which may not seem like the most ideal situation, but fuck if it isn’t hot to be full of his cum and feel him soften then get hard inside of you. To have Billy so overcome with pleasure that he can only make garbled animal noises against the skin of your neck.

But he doesn’t tonight, and initially you think it’s because he’s in a less rabid mood. He has entered you, but you can feel his erection pressed to your backside, and his hands run along your lower back. He presses close, but only to lean over and grab something from the nightstand. You can hear him giggling, which is never a good sign from him, especially when you let him top.

“Billy? Is everything ok-” Your back arcs in a knee-jerk reaction when something burning hot lands on, spilling across the contours of your back. “BILLY WHAT THE FUCK?!”

In the shock of things, Billy gets you on your back, throwing your legs to either side. He perches above you with those freakishly large eyes of his, licking his lips, and holding the candle jar above your torso. Before you can put your arms up and tell him to _stop_ , he dribbles hot wax over your left nipple.

Even though you can see him doing it, it still gives you a start. Billy drags a finger through the wax, toying briefly with your sensitive nipple. He seems pleased enough with the whine you make. It spurs him on to nudge the head of his cock at your entrance, not yet sinking in. Billy’s entire body is practically vibrating. He pours more wax along the muscles of your abdomen, watching it drip down your sides and cooling before it can reach the bed spread.

You’ve never exactly thought about wax, and initially you were planning at snapping at Billy and telling him to fuck off. I mean, you’ve been trying to get him to communicate his plans to you for a while, and he’s usually been good at at least letting you know when he was going to something incredibly stupid. But the wa felt so… odd, pleasant even.

Billy goes and ruins everything like he normally does and upends the entire candle jar over you, the flame thankfully being snuffed out by the wax, and smashes the jar against the floor, one hand pulling tight at his hair. Before you can so much as get a word out, Billy thrusts into you, and presses his front against yours.

The breath is knocked from your chest, and each thrust smears the wax that can’t quite harden between you two everywhere. Billy is within kissing distance, but keeps his face in front of your, watching ever shift in expression or bitten lip with unblinking eyes, panting sour breath into your face. The only noise he makes are grunts as he pounds into you.

As per usual, it takes almost no time at all for Billy to start getting close. He has a thing for biting his bottom lip and letting his eyes close when he does. But instead of cumming inside of you - which by the way has been such an inconvenience as of late you’ve been thinking about going out to buy condoms - he jerks off his load onto your chest, mixing with the smeared and crumbling wax that completely coats you.

And of course the gentleman he has been as of late, he ducks his head down and swallows you up with no hesitation. It’s completely sloppy and soaking, and he uses his teeth a little too much, but Billy attacks you in his post orgasm frenzied state until you’re shoved down his throat and cumming down it.

Billy pulls off with a wet smack, and promptly passes out on top of you. Which is odd, all things considered, but he must really have liked what he was seeing. For someone as thin as he is, you’d think it would be easy to roll him off to the side, so you could catch a late night shower (or rather, boiling a pot of water and wiping down with that).

You have no such luck, as Billy is dead weight, and sleeps heavier than the dead. So you merely accept the fate of dried cum and wax, pull up both of your pants, and haul as many blankets as you can over you. Billy, in the depths of sleep, only snuffles and tucks his face into your neck, leaving you with his hair tickling your face.

A truly awful fate it is, to be trapped under a maniac with a penchant for putting you into such inconvenient situations. But you mutter to yourself life would be awfully dull without Billy in it.


End file.
